


what a heavenly way to die

by yeolissoft



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Boys Kissing, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mention of Death and Violence, Romance, Soft Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolissoft/pseuds/yeolissoft
Summary: 100 boys — walking until only one of them is left.And in the midst of the cruel quest Baekhyun finds love.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise, flashfics





	what a heavenly way to die

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, this one was one hell of a ride to write but I somehow had to get this idea out of my system. :') I wrote this for Tiny Spark's 10th Challenge 'Surprise Surprise'. My 3 words were abandoned, quest and tender. (I used the last two!)  
> The story is inspired by Stephen King's 'The Long Walk' and you don't really need to know much about it. (But I highly recommend!! It's really really good.)  
> 
> 
> If you're curious: 
> 
> _“Premise. One hundred teenage boys join an annual walking contest called "The Long Walk" or just "The Walk". Each contestant, called a "Walker", must maintain a speed of at least four miles per hour; if he drops below that speed for 30 seconds, he receives a verbal warning. After three warnings they get shot dead by soldiers riding in half-tracks along the roadside. The last one standing is the winner.”_  
>  **-The Long Walk** (Source: Wikipedia)

_“Third warning, Lee!”_

The soldier’s voice was cold and lacked emotion. A panicked hum was making its way through the group of boys. A few were yelling and walking backward, staring at the shuddering lump on the muddy road.

“Dude, stand up!”

Another boy stopped right beside the crying boy, shaking him weakly. The rest of the boys were starting to turn away from them, some shielding their faces with their dirty hands.

_“First warning!”_

Baekhyun’s sight was fixed on the ground, his feet were numb and one of his shoes was slowly starting to fall apart. He didn’t stop when the loud gunshot made his heart jump in his chest. The horrified scream of the nameless boy that had stopped to save a life hurt his head but maybe his muscles were so used to the repeating movement, maybe he wouldn’t be able to stop walking even if he tried.

It was a sick joke and he never should have shown up, should have bailed out the second the letter had arrived at his apartment. But they promised a luxurious future and money, s _o much needed money._ And when the thought of his sick father had crossed his mind he had already found himself signing the papers.

When the countdown had started and they started walking he was so full of energy, ready to win this stupid ‘Long Walk’.

“We’ve been walking for 3 days straight now,” a deep and soft voice said. He felt himself smiling besides being tired out of his mind. Chanyeol had been his constant companion throughout this peculiar quest. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if they should even call it a quest - it was a cruel game, a death wish.

“And you’re still walking by my side, aren’t you tired of me?”

He looked up at the boy, a tired but gentle smile on his face. Then he chuckled and shook his head. The wish to win had left him when he started talking to Chanyeol and in the last few hours, Baekhyun had caught himself daydreaming about a future he would never get. He would run away with Chanyeol and move to another country far, far away.

“I’ll be by your side until the very end.” 

And he believed him.

Baekhyun wasn’t a believer. He didn’t believe in Love at first sight, soulmates, and all the romantic things his friends from home were going on and on about. He never thought he would find himself trusting a stranger he had met less than 5 days ago. But when Chanyeol took his hand, his gentle fingers tenderly caressing his dry skin, he knew he wanted to die with him by his side. 

“Hey, Chanyeol?” His voice felt like it came from far, far away. “Do you want to win?”

The latter didn’t look at him, just squeezed his hand and chuckled lightly. 

“I didn’t think I’d even have a chance,” he said and kicked a small stone away from him, “but I’m glad I won’t have to die alone in my room, I guess.”

Baekhyun didn’t know what Chanyeol was talking about but he concluded it wasn’t his place to know everything. He was there with him now and they were living in their own little fantasy of future daydreams and handholding. 

“Well, I thought I wanted to win.” He shook his head. He didn’t want to win anymore, he didn’t want to win without Chanyeol. But there would only be one winner. Baekhyun shook his head again, grimacing as he felt tears prick his eyes. 

“I don’t want to win anymore, not like this.”

Chanyeol hummed lowly. 

“Then we should stop walking.”

It’s weird. Baekhyun knew those words would leave one of their mouths sooner or later, but actually hearing them made his heart speed up in his chest. 

The sun started to set, another gunshot and more crying right behind them. They didn’t talk for two hours, thinking in silence about guns and the deadly street in front of them.

When the road was getting more narrow and they were making their way over a bridge, Baekhyun spoke up again, “I suppose you’re right.” A second later he felt himself tucked into the taller’s sight, his eyes staring up at the beautiful sunset.

“Okay, you have three warnings left?”

Baekhyun nodded and then everything suddenly stopped, the walking, the throbbing pain in his left hip bone, and his annoying shuffling noises. Gone. Baekhyun was clearly wrong, he knew how to stop and then he laughed right into the soldier’s face who yelled out their first warning. 

“Three Minutes my Love, _I’m all yours._ ”

And Baekhyun felt his world come crashing down on him, all his rational thoughts leaving his mind the second the sinful worlds left the taller’s pretty lips. He wanted to taste those lips so bad, just one time. Ironic to say that he’d gladly let it be the last thing he’d do in this lifetime. 

_“All yours.”_

Strong arms wrapped around his upper body and the anticipation was consuming all his senses. He refused to hide his face in Chanyeol’s chest like his mind was telling him to, no, he wanted to spend his last moments looking at the beautiful human being in front of him. The warmth he felt in this very moment made him happier than everything he had ever felt before.

The undergoing sun was peering down at them when their lips met in a gentle, yet passionate kiss, the second warning getting lost in the air. They didn’t care. Chanyeol’s hands were tenderly stroking his body, showing him all the love he had been missing so much.

They separated after the third warning, looking at each other with wonder and love in their eyes. 

Baekhyun didn’t lose today. Both of them didn’t. They still smiled at each other when the soldier started counting down from ten. They weren’t scared. In this very moment, they had everything.

And Baekhyun thought, _oh, what a heavenly way to die._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it a little.
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeolissoft)


End file.
